Other Monsters Out There
by Snowski
Summary: There was never only vampires. Werewolves. They hid themselves away from the world, hiding in the heights of the mountains. During a mission Kaien comes across one of the direct alpha descendants and invites him to attend his academy. But the young wolf has never the safety of his home or in the matter of fact ever seen a human. My OC. Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Knight.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mist rolled over the mountains and through the thick boreal forests. Kaien trekked through the thick brush pushing the branches aside. He gave a heavy sigh and continued his journey. He traveled up Mt. Kita with persistence.

This all started when the hunter's association contacted him. They requested him to accept a mission on Mt. Kita. Where residences surrounding the mountain were witnessing strange occurrences and odd animal behavior. The wildlife all voyaged to the mountain even loyal domesticated animals left the owners.

Kaien being the great hunter he was they sent him to investigate. He pushed another branch over and squeezed through the wall of leaves and thickets. He spotted a clearing that would be ideal for camping. He dropped his overweight bag and dumped the contents. He placed his sleeping bag to the side and pulled out the box of food.

He decided a fire would be best before it became dark. He scrounged around for dead fall and leaves. After collecting enough to last him the night he placed them in the clearing. He grabbed some of the smaller pieces of wood and positioned them. He then took some water-proof matches and lit the bundle of wood.

By the time he finished his small meal it was dark. Kaien pulled the heavy sleeping bag over his shoulders. The mountain was very cold during night and he could not tell what was to come.

* * *

The night heaved on. The moon was high when Kaien heard howling. It startled him from his sleep as he looked around nervously. He anxiously readied his long blade. He scanned the area for any possible threat. He heard a soft growl and his eyes flickered to a bush in the opposite direction of himself.

The growling grew louder as a large wolf emerged from the bush. The beast has a thick black pelt tipped with a frosty white. He was larger than any wolf Kaien had seen before. The animal's eyes fell on the long blade and he let out a low whimper. Kaien knelled there frozen he let the beast walk up to him and sniff he air. The wolf walked cautiously around Kaien several times before he let out a low whine.

Kaien was taken aback in surprise as the wolf brushed his pelt against him. He slowly lowered one of his hands and petted the other mammal. The wolf simply lay down next to the headmaster and his tail swayed slowly. Kaien stared in wonder and put his blade back in his sheath. He moved back into his sleeping bag and the beast snuggled his side. He laughed and petted the dog one last time before he too fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose slowly with the birds singing and other animals moving about through the forest. Kaien stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened and he let out a gasped. The wolf was no longer there but replaced by a teen looking no older than 16 or 17. His body lean with smooth lines of muscles and tanned skin.

The young male grumbled and rolled over. He wore no clothes and was curled up in the fetal position. Kaien quickly tore his black coat and placed it over the other. He stood up and took a few steps back while grabbing his stuff. He shoved all of his belongings back in his bag. He must report the sighting of a werewolf and possibly bring him back.

He connected all the dots. No wonder all the animals were attracted to the area. He heard another grumble come from the boy as his eyes flutter open. The young werewolf sat up with his eyes wide. He stared at the fabric on him with wonder. He fiddled with the zipper and pockets.

Kaien laughed as the wolf looked at him with confusion. "It's a coat but assuming from your reaction I bet you don't even know what clothes are."

The male let out a small whine of confusion, making Kaien only laugh again. The teen stood up with the coat at hand he stumbled over to the vampire hunter.

"Here." Kaien pulled the coat over his arms and torso. "That will have to do for now. Unfortunately I have no other clothing. Hmm… I still don't know your name."

"I-Isa-Isamu Ot-Otsuka." Kaien watched Otsuka struggled with his words.

"Well Otsuka, I'm Kaien Cross." Otsuka complied with a nod.

* * *

Werewolves were rare and almost completely unknown to man and vampire alike. The only people who knew they existed were the pureblood vampires and high ranking members of the hunters association. Most werewolves are mutts; more human than wolf and cannot transform. Just normal humans with heightened senses and more capability.

But there were tales of great a powerful beast who could choose their appearance and change at will. Alpha Purebloods. They ruled the mountains and rarely lead a civilized life in the city. Living by traditions of the old ways, all outsiders lost contact with them long, long ago. Only myths shrouded their race.

* * *

Something clicked in Kaien mind; if he could convince Otsuka to come to cross academy, he could bridge another gap between races. He perked up at the idea and quickly thought over his scheme. He looked at the werewolf still fooling around with coat.

"Otsuka would you like to come with me back to my school?"

Isamu tilted his head to the side. Of course his never left the mountain or seen another human being in fact. After a while of thought he nodded.

Kaien smiled and petted the teen on the head. "Now that I have consent we just have to travel back. I must inform the association first. Though that might be most troublesome."

After deciding against it, the two started their journey down the mountain. They were just about to enter the city but Kaien stop Otsuka by pulling on his arm. "We can't let you walk into town like that. Can you transform?"

Otsuka nodded and ran off back to the bushes. Kaien could grunts and unsettling sounds come from the thicket. A good ten minutes later the black wolf emerged from the brush. He wagged his tail and rubbed himself against Kaien.

"Come on lets go."

Kaien lead them through the village. The villagers only watched them walk by, giving them quizzical looks and odd glances. They reached the train station and bought tickets to board the train. They traveled the rest of the day to return to the academy.

* * *

The wheels groaned to a stop and passengers started to pool out of the train. Otsuka stayed close to the headmaster. The large number of people frightened him, the closed environment caged him and the loud noises made him highly uncomfortable. He rubbed up against Kaien side to notify him of his own uneasiness.

The skilled hunter looked down to his companion. "Don't worry we are almost out of here."

He led Otsuka out of the bustling station and down a quiet street. No other inhabitants were on the cobblestone road as they made their way. The sun started setting to the back drop of the city. Kaien continued to march towards the academy leading the wolf.

They finally reached the bridge. "Otsuka I need you to stay close to me until i say otherwise."

Isamu let out a whine but followed the headmaster anyway. The legendary hunter pushed the gates open and swiftly walked to his office. He worried that the night class would smell of the new species and attempt to confront the young wolf. Otsuka became very perturbed with the new surroundings. He sniffed the air; trying to decode the new scents. He was very agitated; he tried not to fall behind from the distractions. Kaien smile and looked down at the distressed wolf. He sung the door open and led the beast inside to his office.

* * *

Kaname glanced out the window in his usual position uncaring to the lesson that carried on. He let out a quiet sigh and turned the page of his novel. He looked down at the page, reading the old literature. He slipped his finger under the page ready to turn it as he finished another paragraph.

He took another deep breath, taking in the scents around him. His eyes widened in shock as the others around him muttered to one another; smelling the strong scent too. The pureblood immediately closed his book as the others gazes fell on him looking for an explanation. He stood up with his usual grace. "Everyone stay here until I say otherwise. Those who disobey will be punished accordingly."

He walked out of the room and headed to the headmaster's office. He lightly rapped on the door. "Headmaster."

Kaien suspected Kaname would be quick to react to the new presence. "Come in Kaname."

The pureblood opened the door and spotted the beast sitting beside headmaster; wide eyed. Otsuka fur stood on its ends as Kaname stepped into the room. The young wolf began to back up in a fighting stance with a low but deep growl; locking his eyes on him.

Kaname held tight on his instinct to show dominance over the other supernatural being. Keeping a straight face he questioned the headmaster. "What is this…"he looked at Otsuka with a displeasing glare. "Beast doing here?"

With all seriousness Kaien replied. "His name is Otsuka Isamu and he is here because I requested him to be. He will join the night class and learn of the modern world. He will also help our attempts for a peaceful co-existence. Now is there a problem here Kaname?"

Kaname stared down at Otsuka. As much as he didn't want another factor to potential problems, he knew not to argue with the headmaster on such circumstances. "No. I shall inform the rest of the night class, but do keep_ him_ in check, Headmaster."

And with that Kaname turned and left the room with a grim face. Kaien turned to Otsuka and finally spook to him after he calmed down. "Otsuka can you…um… change back."

He nodded and hid behind the desk. Kaien could here groans and grunts of discomfort and bones creaking. He shivered at the noises continued to echo in the room.

Otsuka finally stood up, slightly sweating. Kaien was quick to act and threw a blanket at him. The werewolf pulled it over himself to cover his tanned skin.

"We will have to get you some clothes and a uniform. Hmm… I know who could help with that." Kaien grabbed the phone from his desk and dialed a number. Otsuka watched him use the foreign device and put it against his ear.

"ZERO!~"

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! This is my third ongoing story so updates may take up to a month or so. I will try my best to keep up and continue all three! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or OOCness. Please follow and review! I look forward to hearing your opinions! You can also ask me anything on my Tumblr account. Snowski. ; )


	2. Chapter 1: Their First Incounter

**Chapter 1**

Zero walked down the cobblestone path on his usual route as a member of the disciplinary committee. His phone buzzed in his pocket. The silver haired teen sighed and pulled the device from his pocket. He placed it by his ear. "Hello?"

And quite a mistake that was. "ZERO!"

He immediately pulled the phone away from his face waiting for the headmaster to finish his usual squealing.

"What do you want headmaster?"

"Wah! Zero! Why so cold!"

Zero sighed. "Headmaster."

"Humph. Always so serious but to the matter at hand." Zero instantly recognized Kaien change in tone. "I need you to come to the office with Yuki as soon as possible. Please bring a night class uniform."

"But headmaster-"

Kaien interrupted him before he could finish. "I shall explain when you get here. No need to worry"

With that he hung up, leaving Zero in complete confusion. _Night class? Why wouldn't the headmaster just tell me we had another student? What did he mean by no need to worry? _Zero just sighed again and hurried to find his fellow committee member.

"I shall explain when you get here. No need to worry" Kaien put the phone down and slightly frowned. _I hope he doesn't detest werewolves too._

Kaien turned his attention back onto Otsuka, who sat on the couch patiently. Otsuka played with the fabric still not used to the feeling against his skin. Kaien chuckled and sat across from him. "Otsuka, have you ever left that mountain?"

Isamu shook his head no and one of the cushions on his lap and traced the seams with his finger.

"Have you spoken to anyone before me?" Again he shook his no.

Kaien scoffed in surprise. "You grew up on that mountain all be yourself?"

The werewolf nodded this time.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kaien quickly moved to hug Otsuka as he leaped over the coffee table and clumped onto the boy. Isamu flinched as the headmaster hugged him tightly. He was completely new to human contact let alone someone touching him.

The headmaster continued to hug him tightly and Otsuka let out a small whine of complaint.

Zero and Yuki walked down the hallway towards their adoptive father's office. At hand he had all the things the head master asked for. Yuki was bouncing around springing all sorts of questions at zero.

"Is there a new student? Is like Kaname? Should we be worried? What do you think he'll be like?"

Zero finally had enough of her berating. "YUKI! Stop asking questions! I don't know anything."

"Oh."

The hunter just rolled his eyes in annoyance. They finally reached the headmaster's office as Yuki lightly knocked on the door. "Headmaster?"

They heard a muffled come in and were not expecting to see the Headmaster hugging a stranger. They stared at the stranger who seemed completely uncomfortable. Zero felt a strange aura around the guest. He didn't have the scent of a vampire nor a human. Though Yuki was completely oblivious she too could feel something was off.

"Ah! Yuki, Zero!" he let go of Otsuka and stood up; gesturing him to stand too. "This is Otsuka Isamu. He will be attending the night class and be a part of the disciplinary committee."

"How ironic." Muttered Zero.

"Now, now Zero. No need to be hostile. Otsuka is not a vampire."

"What?" both Zero and Yuki were shocked.

"Then why is he in the night class?" Yuki questioned.

"Otsuka do mind showing them?"

The werewolf shook his head and returned behind the desk. The two disciplinary committee members gave each other glances of confusion. They could hear the disturbing sounds of cracking bones and groans. Yuki was ready to run to the other and help him but Kaien placed his arm in front of them holding them back.

Time passed by and the black wolf emerged. He sniffed the air around himself and quickly went over to them to get a hold of their scents too. Yuki and Zero were stunned, dumbfounded as the Otsuka sat right next to them. The young alpha leaned against Zero leg, vying for affection. The hunter snapped out of his daze and reluctantly petted him on the head.

"Otsuka here is an alpha werewolf."

"What? A-a werewolf?" Yuki stammered

"I have heard legends from Yagari but I never thought…"

"This secret is even better hidden from the world then vampires." Kaien continued to explain with all seriousness. "Werewolves are rare and alphas are even rarer, close to distinction even. I found Otsuka during my trip and from what I could tell he was alone, with no interaction with humans or his own species."

"Aww." Yuki knelled down by Otsuka and petted him. "I couldn't imagine being all alone like that."

Isamu just sat there; pleased with petting he wiped his tail back and forth.

"Well it's getting late and it is almost time for the night class to return to their dorms. Please show Otsuka the night class dormitories and help put his uniform on."

"What? He doesn't know how to put clothes on?"

"No, no he doesn't. Now off with you children."

"Come on Otsuka," Yuki led him out the room. "Goodbye headmaster."

"Call me father!" Kaien wailed back.

"Wait Kaien what about the _vampires? _Do they know about Otsuka?"

"Yes I have already taking care of it."

Zero gave a satisfied nod and followed his fellow committee members out the building. They walked along the stone path and showed him the entire campus.

* * *

Kaname returned to his class shortly after the conversation he had with the headmaster. "Sensei could you leave please, _now_"

The teachers looked at Kaname wide eyed. Of course he didn't know that they were vampires and couldn't understand what was happening. He quickly packed up his books and scurried out of the room. Everyone's eyes fell onto their leader.

Kaname gave a thoughtful pause, what was the best way to say it; he wondered. "Tonight, a new student has arrived he will live in our dorms and attend our classes. He will be a part of the disciplinary committee. He is _not_ one of us but more the less he cannot be put with the day class. You shall see when you first meet him. That is all."

With that the pureblood returned to his seat in the corner; his closer followers surrounded him. Icharou struck up the nerve to ask him first. "Kaname what do you mean he is not one of us?"

"Exactly that, he is not a vampire."

* * *

"And this is the moon dormitory. You be staying here to sleep or whenever you have free time you can back here."

Yuki continued to ramble on about different facts of the school along with a few rules. Every now and then Zero would let out a sigh of annoyance. Otsuka liked this too, they weren't crowding him or bothering him to much about his past or where came from. They even went so far to let him run around with some of the horses during their tour.

But still the alpha couldn't feel but nervousness. The other supernatural species here obviously wouldn't get along with him. Otsuka instincts kept telling him to fight the vampires and show them that he himself is much stronger but he knew that it would do nothing but make trouble for the headmaster. So he unremittingly followed his two new found friends inside the gated area.

The gatekeeper glared at Otsuka while they made their way to the door. Zero pushed it open and leaded the group inside. "There are three floors or bedrooms. All the vampires occupy the first two floors so I suggest you take a free room up there."

Otsuka nodded and trailed behind zero. Once they arrived to room Otsuka felt completely lost once more in this modern world. He scanned the room for anything familiar but to no avail.

Yuki only chuckled at Isamu's vulnerability. "Here I'll show you to the bathroom so you can change back okay."

She pushed open a door that lead to a simple bathroom and gestured that he go in. The confused wolf only complied and moved inside the decent sized bathroom. Yuki exited the bathroom and closed the door behind herself.

"I hope you realized that you're going to have to help him right?" she quizzed Zero.

The sliver haired hunter replied with a "Tch" and waited till the other male was done. They could hear a feint scratching sound coming from within the lavatory. Zero was quick to respond by opening the door and seeing a confused Otsuka. He held a towel that was draping over his hips.

_He couldn't figure out how to turn the door knob? Well least his not completely naked. _Zero moved into the bathroom and closed the door. He lead the wolf over by the sink; pulling him by his arm. Zero placed the clothes on the counter and double checked if he had everything. Though he was really uncomfortable it had to be done.

"First you're going to put these on." He tossed a pair of underwear to the clueless boy. "Step into them and put them on."

Otsuka stared at the fabric intently but finally did as he was told. Zero turned and looked away giving the other a ample amount of time. Otsuka tapped him on the shoulder signifying that he was completed the first task.

"Okay… Now to put on pants, same thing."

* * *

Yuki waited patiently for the two to finish she walked around the room a couple of times, familiarizing herself of the space. She could tell that she would be here a lot for the adapting wolf.

She heard the door click as her fellow committee members exited the restroom. She fell in a daze; Otsuka looked good with the uniform. He contrasted well with his somewhat spiky hair and sited nice with his body frame.

"It looks good." She quipped cheerfully. "Now let's go, we only have 8 minutes until the night class starts to head back."

The new found trio left the room with ease and hurried along the hallway.

* * *

When they finally reached the gate fangirl screams pierced their ears. Otsuka was quick to hide behind Zero. He didn't like crowds or loud noises or even worse the attention they soon fanned him with.

"Who is that?"

"A new student?"

Another round of squeals began as they all pushed and shoved to try and see the nervous Otsuka. But only buried himself more into Zero back and letting out quite whines and whimpers. Zero had enough; it was not fair to the newcomer to be patronized in such a way. "Enough! All of you should back to your dorms immediately!"

But the girls only continued to wail but for a different reason this time.

"Idol-sempai!"

"Oh! Wild!"

"Kaname!"

They continued to squawk the at the night class as the vampires coolly made their way to the dorms. Zero stared in disgust and was ready to flee the distasteful scene. But he couldn't leave the alpha to fend for himself. Speaking of Otsuka his attention turned back to him. The air around changed from discomfort to hostility. The whines subsided to a steady growl, deep from his throat.

He was no longer slouching over a cowering but stood tall and eyed the group. Isamu held tight on his instinct to slay them where they stand. Zero only stood there utterly surprised from the action of threat.

Kaname instantly saw the feral wolf and hushed a command. "Don't do anything. It is his natural instinct to threaten us. Act natural."

Everyone was put on edge except the oblivious crowd of course. Zero could hear the growl become louder and louder every time the night class took a step forward. Ootsuka muscles became tense as his positioned changed to a more solid stance.

The night class tried the best they could acting as if nothing was happening. They final stood roughly 1 meter away from each other. Zero placed his arm over Otsuka disallowing him to possible pounce on the group.

"Zero."

"Kaname."

"Do keep that mutt in check, would you."

Otsuka snarled at the comment but Zero clutched harder on his arm.

"I would be more than happy to let him loose."

The aristocrats gasped, how dare he talk like that to Kaname and how dare that beast snarl at their leader. They waited for a command from the pureblood.

The crowd could only wonder what was happening over the hushed conversation.

* * *

**A/N: **hello everybody! Sorry it's been so long. I had to go on a short hiatus due to finals and work. But now I'm back. Yay! Okay so I do not know if I want to pair Otsuka with anyone so I ask that you please vote for who you want him to end up with. Anyway, I apologize for any grammar mistakes or OOCness. Please follow and review! Feel free to ask anything! Snowski.


End file.
